The Final Confrontation
by EverHere
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex have finally worked things out and are happily married to each other. That is, until the Jedi Purge takes place...and Ahsoka is hunted down. AU for timeline changes. Sequel to “A Sacrifice”.
1. Rude Awakening

Author's Note: Yay! I'm submitting this in honor of Season 2 starting today! I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but when reka1207 mentioned the idea in the reviews for "A Sacrifice", I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here it is! You don't need to read the first story to read this one. Usually I'd update weekly, but for this story, I might skip a week sometimes since it's a busy time of year for me. This will be about 5 or 6 chapters long. I will be completing this story, so don't worry if I don't update it in a long time. I appreciate any constructive criticism you have and I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

The Final Confrontation

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes, her conscious barely coming to surface as she desperately tried to scramble for her whereabouts. The familiar buzzing of the comm system awakened her as she finally remembered. She was in bed, and it was only about one o'clock in the morning. She slowly closed her eyes and groaned, sleepily pulling the covers back around her and turning to the side. Stretching out her arm, Ahsoka accidentally whacked the body that lay next to her.

The body barely shifted with the owner's voice only grumbling slightly. Ahsoka gently rested her fingertips on his shoulder and smiled softly. "I am _not_ getting that."

There was a pause, and then he sighed. Slowly rising out of bed, he let the covers slide off of him as he turned and let his feet hit the ground. He yawned, stretching out his arms, and then turned on the light next to the bed, revealing to her the familiar sight of Rex.

Ahsoka hugged the covers as she watched him make his way to the drawer and pull out a shirt.

"You couldn't let me sleep this time, could you?" He said jokingly, turning his head slightly in her direction with a small grin.

She grinned back. "Nope."

Ahsoka closed her eyes again and rested her head against the pillow as she listened to the rustle of Rex pulling the shirt over his head, the fabric covering his once-bare torso and falling just barely past the waistline of the sleep pants he wore. As his footsteps headed toward the main room to answer the comm, Ahsoka smiled happily into her pillow as she remembered how she had gotten here.

It had really all started when she was 13 and was selected to be the padawan of Anakin Skywalker, she guessed. That's when she had met Rex, and after being his Commander and leading him on a couple missions, she had developed "feelings" for him. Of course, looking back now, she realized it was just a silly little girl's crush, but all the same, that's where she thought it had started. Maybe Ahsoka had become just a..._little_...obsessed with him during that time, but considering Rex was now her husband, she didn't feel embarrassed about it.

Rex had worked with Anakin and her for about a year and half, and then the Jedi Masters decided that it would be best to move him to the command of another General, just to prevent any attachments. Despite Anakin's tough behavior, it was clear that he was devastated at losing him, and Ahsoka, only being about 14, had thought she was going to die of heartbreak. However, in the end, she had decided that it was better that way, because she really did care about being a Jedi, and if that meant no attachments, it meant _no_ attachments. Ahsoka had tried to block him out of her mind, and during the day, she was able to keep him out of her thoughts by keeping busy. But at night...at night, her mind wasn't capable of making such defenses and barriers against her feelings, and her dreams were plagued with images and memories of him for _years._ Three years, to be exact. All that time Ahsoka hadn't seen or heard anything from him.

It was when she was seventeen, when Rex had come, completely out of the blue, to relay orders to her. Something like she needed to "leave off-world on the next arriving Republic ship" to meet the Jedi Council. Ahsoka had been half-listening; her focus was mostly on Rex. She was taking in everything about him. The stern salute, the stoic expression upon his face, the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his brown eyes as they stared into hers, his hair which was still shaved close to his head and dyed blond, a trait particular to him but she had realized a long time ago that she didn't need to look at his hair color to tell him apart from the others; he was special in a different way. It was then that Ahsoka realized she hadn't responded to his report, and her arm was still frozen in place, stretched across a large strategy map to place down a marker. Several of the clones that had been milling about silently in the room were giving her looks, and as she started to take in everything in that moment, she realized that where her breath had been taken away by Rex's entrance, he hadn't even twitched or budged or _anything_.

Was that how he thought of her? All those dreams she had been having, for all those years, and he didn't even feel _anything_? Even as a friend? Couldn't he even just acknowledge their previous friendship?

Ahsoka remembered having felt angered, disappointed and hopeless all very strongly and very suddenly in that moment. She had scowled inwardly, and then fixed an indifferent expression upon her face.

_Two can play at this game_, she thought bitterly.

"Very good, Captain." Ahsoka responded coldly, and watched as he gave another salute and bow of the head, and then strode out of the room without another word.

Ahsoka didn't want to be weak...she didn't want to have her happiness dependent upon a man, but nevertheless, she cried herself to sleep that night. She didn't know what she had expected, but maybe, maybe she secretly hoped that he was as obsessed with her as she was with him.

Over time, Ahsoka got over that incident as well, and another period of time passed before she saw Rex. She was 24, when after a battle all the troops were recuperating, and she had run into Rex one more time. She was exhausted after the fight, and wanted nothing more than sleep, but even that was hard when she was aware that _he_ was wandering around in the same command ship as her. Ahsoka had laid down on top of her cot in her quarters, ignoring the blankets folded neatly next to it, and had tossed and turned for the next couple minutes in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. After awhile, she decided it was the light of the hallway filtering into her room that was keeping her awake. Frustrated, she stood up and entered the hall, flicking off the lights, only to see Rex by the equipment room.

Even after the last time she had seen him, Ahsoka still couldn't forget Rex, and her mind quickly scrambled for something to say to him, just so she could look at his face one more time. Just to relieve herself from the constant _itching_ at the back of her mind, something that would plague her when she tried not to think of Rex.

He was walking down the hall in his uniform, all his armor left behind except for his helmet, when just as she passed, she threw out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why are you out of uniform, Captain?"

Not the most interesting conversation topic, but it worked. He turned toward her and answered her question, but she hadn't been listening. Ahsoka had been taking his image into her memory, trying to remember him exactly as he was, because she might not see him for several years. She was observing his face, every twitch of his mouth and subtle moment of his head. He had certainly aged faster, since he was a clone who's growth had been accelerated, but even then there was little evidence of that age upon his face. He seemed just as young as when she had been 13 and working alongside him.

She made a comment to him, half-aware of what she was saying, before she turned and started to walk back to her room. It hadn't been so disappointing this time. She had been prepared for his apparent indifference to her. But it was as Ahsoka was walking away that he spoke up again.

"Ahsoka...It was good to see you."

Something in her suddenly breathed out, like she had been holding it in all these years, and a sudden weight felt lifted off her shoulders. Maybe there _was_ hope.

In the next several minutes, Ahsoka found herself to be the happiest she had been in a long time. It was in those moments, that Ahsoka angrily pulled Rex to her and had demanded why he had only bothered to acknowledge her now. Rex had calmly responded to her accusations, and she suddenly discovered his hidden love for her all these years as well. Ahsoka had never considered before that maybe Rex was giving her up to be a soldier just as much as she had given him up to be a Jedi, even though both their hearts longed otherwise. And so, it was in the dull darkness of a command ship hallway that Ahsoka and Rex had shared their first kiss.

Pulling back to the present, Ahsoka realized she was unconsciously brushing her fingertips across her lips, still remembering that kiss. She could still remember the taste of it, the faint smell of Rex...

She sighed, twisting the sheets in her hand as she sat up in the bed and looked toward the other room where she could barely hear the soft, low tones of his voice quietly mumbling to someone on the comm. Now she _really_ wished Rex would come back.

Ahsoka sighed. She wouldn't be able to sleep without Rex next to her. Pushing the sheets off of her, she smoothed out her sleeping shorts and dark tank top, and then slid her legs up towards her body, waiting patiently for him to return. She smirked as she watched his silhouette slightly shift, admiring his form.

Ahsoka cocked her head, and then gently placing her fingertips back to her lips, began to think again.

Maybe it was the kiss that had started it. She _could_ say it was the beginning of their romance. For a couple months after that, they had spent time together. Simple things, like talking, or eating together. But it was enough for her. Ahsoka had waited 10 years to even be around him again, and it was worth it. Then they had started discussing what they should do. It was obvious to them that they should leave, and start a new life together. So Ahsoka had gone before the Jedi Council and petitioned for her "resignation". She didn't feel it was right to claim she was a Jedi when she consciously disobeyed their rules, and when she felt she loved Rex more than she loved being a Jedi. They couldn't force her to stay, but they did give her their consent, and shortly after Rex left the ranks of the clone army.

They had traveled alongside each other for a year after that, and it was when she was 25, that he proposed to her. He wasn't a romantic type, and Ahsoka hadn't expected a romantic proposal, but the way he had asked her was perfect. It was the way Rex would have asked, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Several months later, they were married on Coruscant, and then together, finally, they chose to settle down on the planet of Myrkr. Although the planet was populated by many criminals and bounty hunters, they lived in a secluded area of the planet, and the environment interfered with sensor equipment, allowing them to remain relatively safe from other beings.

They were happy together, and that was all they had ever wanted. Of course, they couldn't have children, and neither of them were really the type to have children anyway, although they figured they could always adopt if they changed their mind. All in all, life had turned out _perfectly_. The only thing that bothered Ahsoka anymore was Rex's accelerated growth. She had secretly contacted the cloners on Kamino, in the hopes that they would have some sort of cure or something, _anything_. They hadn't responded yet, and she tried to keep it a secret from Rex that she had contacted them, simply because she didn't want him to worry over her worrying, and because she didn't want him to tell her that it was fine the way it was, and that it didn't matter, when it mattered a _lot_ to her.

The heavy patter of rain once again awakened Ahsoka to the present, as she felt a soft breeze blow the curtains in the room and cold chill begin to hit her bare arms. She breathed the crisp air, and her attention turned to Rex's figure heading towards her.

Ahsoka smiled coyly, lifting her head up towards him, still thinking about their first kiss. "Who was that?" She asked softly.

It was when Rex's face came into the light that she suddenly started and her face took a look of shock.

"Rex? Rex?! What's wrong?!" She asked worriedly, her eyes widening in concern as she spoke.

He gripped her shoulders tightly and stared into her eyes urgently.

"Ahsoka—We need to get out of here. Now."


	2. Jedi on the Run

Author's Note: I like to thank everyone who reviewed on the first chapter—I really appreciate it! This chapter is a little mushy, but hopefully that won't bother you. Just a heads up: I don't really consider myself a romance writer, but I thought I'd branch out and try writing some. This is also my first story with multiple chapters—I usually write one-shots—so hopefully the storyline won't bore you. I appreciate constructive criticism and hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

~~*~*~*~~

Ahsoka desperately searched for a place to hide. She was so _tired_ of hiding. She was so _sick_ of it. All she wanted was a normal life. Curse the Jedi for putting her in this position.

The sewer was dank and a disgusting bitter smell reached her nose. Treading through the murky water in a pair of combat boots, she couldn't think of a worse place _to_ hide. Ahsoka had tried everything to escape, and it seemed that for now, this sewage tunnel would have to do, or else she risk being out in the open. Passing through a corridor and then turning into another, winding in and out of hundreds of tunnels, Ahsoka hoped it would slow down the hunt a little. Give her some time. By now, she was exhausted, but she kept walking. It was all too familiar now, the darkened stone walls of the sewer system passing by her. She couldn't tell if she was walking in circles. Her eyesight wouldn't focus anymore. And where was Rex? Thinking back, she couldn't remember when she'd lost him. It seemed as though he had never been there in the first place.

_Keep walking_, she thought wearily, _just keep walking_.

Her body couldn't hold on much longer. Ahsoka's legs were numb and her head was throbbing. Everything here was so...chaotic. Even when everything was perfectly serene and still, her mind was screaming for there to be order, to make some kind of sense.

The sudden rush of footsteps slapping against the sewer water caused Ahsoka to gasp and throw herself against the wall.

_How did they find me?! _She thought franticly. They couldn't have found her so fast. In fact, they shouldn't have found her at all

As suddenly as the footsteps appeared, the echoes of their movement faded away as Ahsoka started thinking logically. It was impossible that she could be found so easily. It should have taken days. _Must be my imagination_, she nervously thought. Her earlier thoughts about her life being perfect seemed laughable now. In that moment, it _had_ been perfect. But that was only because she had forgotten about reality. For that one moment, she had had eyes only for her own little world, and now the rest of the galaxy wanted to join in.

Turning back toward the tunnel, she kept heading down the dark and shadowy hall until she came up to where four of the tunnels intersected. Not knowing which tunnel to continue down, she reached out with the Force, searching for answers. Instead of getting an indication of which path to take, she was hit with a intense, powerful wave of the Force, causing her body to smack against the hard wall behind her. She looked up, only to see...

Anakin Skywalker.

"Sky-Guy?" She asked tentatively. "I thought—aren't you—aren't you...a Sith? Didn't you betray us?"

Anakin stepped forward, although his body was mostly visible, revealing the familiar dark tunic he always wore, his face was still hidden by shadow. A grate above on the ceiling let little light filter through.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka..." He said sweetly, but she could hear the deadly undertones in his voice. "Why would I betray the Jedi? I did not _murder_ Jedi, I initiated justice. The Jedi betrayed _me_ first, with all their lies and attempts to make me a weakling. What I did was not murder, but justice, justice for all their arrogance and secrets and lies."

"Justice? I think you mean revenge." Ahsoka snarled, gritting her teeth. "A trait of a _Sith_."

"Justice? Revenge? There is no difference between them. And that it why the Jedi are foolish. They deceive themselves to believe that they are better, that they are stronger. But _Sith_ and _Jedi_ are the same."

Ahsoka was slowly circling her way around him, groping the wall behind her to find her way. Anakin was creeping her out. His head was hanging down, his arms limp at his sides as he talked with a dull and empty voice.

"You're wrong. Justice and revenge are similar, yes, but it's the motives behind the action that determines whether it is justice or revenge. Just as it is with the Jedi and the Sith. Their motives are different. Jedi seek to give help and restore peace, whereas _Sith_," she spat the word, "Sith only seek power for themselves at the expense and suffering of others."

Anakin slightly rolled his head on his neck, revealing his lips, which curled into a cruel smile. "But here there's..."

He lifted his face finally, revealing sickly yellow eyes and sharpened teeth through a feral grin.

"...so..." His pale skin started cracking, splitting away, revealing a dark shiny metal underneath. Ahsoka's eyes widened in horror at the hideous sight before her, but her throat was empty and she couldn't find the strength in her to scream.

"...MUCH..."

The skin was falling off, and the black metal beneath took the familiar form of a helmet. His tunic had fallen apart to reveal dark armor underneath. Lifting his hand, he curled it into a fist and slowly turned his head to stare at her in silence. _Khshh_..._pahhhhh_...breathe in, breathe out. Darth Vader.

"...POWER!" Vader's mechanical voice sent chills ringing throughout her body. Ahsoka was frozen and she could only stare at him with widened eyes and a fearful look.

He stretched out a hand towards her. "Join us...You can sense the power we have. There are no foolish rules to hold you back here. There is no Jedi Order to dictate your life. There is only your destiny. And the power to take your destiny into your hands." The grating sound of Vader's voice finally awakened Ahsoka from her trance.

She suddenly turned and dashed for the tunnel entrance, her feet splashing against the water, her lungs breathing heavily in her desperate attempt to escape.

"You cannot run, traitor!" Vader laughed eerily. He reached out his hands towards her, as smoke started curling around his form and stretched out to surround her, pulling her in. She looked down. Her feet were running, but not moving. She couldn't escape, she couldn't move! "The power is tempting, yes?" He mocked.

"No, no!" Ahsoka screamed, her voice hoarse, "Leave me alone! The power is enticing at first, yes, but then you will control of it and it will consume you! The power is too much! You will destroy _yourself_!"

"It will destroy only the weak. The strong will always survive."

"No! No!" Her screams were fading now. She could hear herself whimper as the world around her darkened and all she could hear was the mechanical breathing of Darth Vader. "No..." Ahsoka sobbed. "No..."

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Wake up!"

Her eyes bolted open as she raised herself from the blankets on the dusty floor and squinted out the small doorway to the morning light.

Ahsoka's face felt wet and when she placed her hand on her cheek, found stinging tears running down them. Rex was crouched in front of her, dressed in a plain brown tunic. Not his usual attire, but they needed to fit in with the people here, and most of them wore such clothing. Ahsoka looked down to see that she was still in sleeping garments.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Just a nightmare. About them." Rex looked at her sympathetically, his features softening. "About _him_."

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. This can't last forever. We'll get out of here eventually." He reached out one his hands towards her, and although it was tough and calloused from his years as a soldier, he affectionately stroked her lekku with the gentlest of movements.

She stared at him silently and then reached out to cling to him, wringing his shirt in her hands. "I know, Rex, but I'm worried that he'll find me. He _knows_ me. How I think. I don't—I don't want to—" she broke off into sobs, raising a hand to cover her face and eyes from him. He merely shifted his position so that his knees were resting on the ground, and took her into his arms, waiting for her body to stop shaking with the tears.

Finally gaining her composure, she once again turned to him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be."

He smiled reassuringly. "I went out this morning. We have more water and I bought some bread."

He handed the loaf of bread to her, and as she expected, it was hard and tough. Life had been hard adjusting to Tatooine. Not only was the food dramatically different, but the climate was harsh, and there were many seedy characters at some of the larger cities.

They themselves had settled in a small village just outside one of the major cities, making it easier for them to access food, clothing, and other basic needs. Last month, Ahsoka's life had been pretty simple. It was during the middle of the night, when Rex got a message from Cody about the Empire, that everything turned upside down. Although Cody was part of the Empire, he still felt that Rex and him shared a strong friendship, and wished to warn them for their safety.

Order 66 had been devastating for Ahsoka. Being Force-sensitive, she had felt all the deaths very strongly, and it taken her a great deal of time to recuperate from the pain of it. As much as she felt the need to go and stop the Empire, Rex had convinced her there was nothing they could do at the moment, but when that right moment came, they would take their strike at the ones responsible. Shortly after, she had learned about Anakin's fate, which was another hard blow for her.

But when Cody called, the past had finally caught up with her and she was forced to accept it. The Empire was seeking out the remaining Jedi, either killing or converting them to their cause, and although Ahsoka had left them, the Empire still thought of her as a Jedi. _Vader_ still thought of her as a Jedi. And they knew her whereabouts.

Although Rex was grateful, he had pointed out to Cody that if they discovered that he had sent them a message, he would be killed. Cody had reassured him about all the safety measures he had taken, but jokingly mentioned that if they did kill him, he would "be facing now what he couldn't face at Order 66." Even with a flippant attitude, Rex knew he meant the words. Cody didn't have the strength to do the right thing then, but he had been given another chance to redeem himself.

Rex had then cut the conversation short and practically dragged Ahsoka out of bed, settling her inside their ship. Throwing a few things inside, they had left instantly towards Tatooine, in the hopes that Anakin's darker past on that planet may delay him from visiting them anytime soon.

And so a perfect night turned into a rush to escape for their lives.

Ripping the bread apart with her teeth, Ahsoka stared at Rex. She was grateful for his knowledge and tactfulness in such situations. Sometimes she could take things to heart too much, and it clouded her judgment. He was always clear-cut and to the point. _Which had led to a very interesting marriage_, the thought bringing a small smile to her face.

Shortly after, Ahsoka was dressed and back to her normal composure. She desperately wanted to wander outside, but that was risky. There were a few Imperial stormtroopers around the area and _plenty_ of people willing to sell the whereabouts of a former Jedi for a few credits. Sighing, she sat on a stool in the corner of their small apartment and prepared to deal with another empty day.

When Ahsoka looked up, Rex was staring at her again. His mouth opened several times but no words came out. She kept eye contact with him, waiting for him to speak.

"Ahsoka...I'm sorry things are the way there are. I know you wanted...I know _we_ wanted a better life than this, to be left alone by other people's problems and have our own life together. I'll make it right. I promise." Rex's soft voice was full of sincerity.

"Rex..." She whispered, pulling close to him.

She slid her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, kissing him softly and sweetly. When she lifted her head away, she saw the hopeless look in his eyes. He was just as disappointed with the circumstances as she was. But they would have to get through it together.

Ahsoka stared into his eyes, silently, trying to find a way to comfort him. There was nothing. For either of them. Nothing except each other. And with that thought, Ahsoka abruptly and harshly pressed her lips against his once more, but this time kissing him with urgent fervency and passion, as though she would lose him if she let go. Her hands were running across his head and chest as he kissed her back strongly with as much intensity. After several minutes she pulled away, breathing hard, and gently rested her head against him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head, acutely aware of the soft feel of her lips and the faint brush of air from her ragged breathing upon the bare skin of his neck. He shuddered.

_What if I lost her?_ He thought frantically. He couldn't. Wouldn't. Ahsoka was worth more than anything he could ever be. A planet's worth of hopes and dreams, tears of joy and laughter, the beauty of life and the hardships along the way that always proved that life was worth the struggle. All of it. Everything. The galaxy, the stars. Nothing could compare, nothing was worth more than her. He _loved_ her, and if he lost her...if he lost her, then what he had really lost was himself.

He felt Ahsoka slowly slide her hands off him as she pulled away. "Oh, I love you." She breathed silently.

He grinned half-heartedly. "I love you, too."

It was a little past noon, now, he noticed as he looked out the small window of the room. Disentangling himself from Ahsoka, he stood and walked to the door. "Sorry, Ahsoka. I need to leave. There are still a few things I need to take care of, and I want to be able to return before dark. Will you be alright?"

She gave him a small smile. "Of course. Be careful."

He nodded and stepped out the door into the hot suns of Tatooine. He hated leaving her in that dusty little room, but there was little choice for her. Or him.

He sighed. Choice. Wasn't that why they both left the Republic? For their freedom? But now it was the Republic's enemy that was chasing them down and locking them in chains. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. No matter who had control of the galaxy, they always wanted to steal away their freedom. Taking one last, yearning look at the door to their apartment, he turned and walked off into the chaotic streets of Tatooine.

It had been a couple hours and every second that passed gave Ahsoka the chills. Something was wrong. She could sense it. She was almost glad that Rex wasn't here so that no harm would come to him. It _had_ been a month. _We've_ _stayed too long_, Ahsoka suddenly thought frantically, _Oh Force, we've been in the same place for too long!_

She _knew _something was wrong. And she wasn't about to let that danger come to her. Throwing on a cloak and hiding her face underneath its hood, she quietly snuck out the door and blended into the remaining people that wandered the streets at dusk. Hopefully she would be able to contact Rex and find a place to stay for the night. Ahsoka was feeling very strongly that their home was not a safe place anymore.

Starting to worry, she quickly walked through the streets, passing several homes, a junk shop, and a run-down cantina with very few patrons inside. Trusting in the Force to lead her to safety, she remembered their ship at the landing. Rex had been able to make a few adjustments to it so that it wouldn't recognizable as belonging to them and had kept it a shipyard that would hide it well. The only reason that they weren't living in their ship already was that the cockpit only had space for four seats, and it would be too cramped to try and live in there. But for tonight, however, she didn't mind having to sleep in a stiff and uncomfortable position, as long as she was safe.

Her movement was starting to cast long shadows across the sandy ground as she passed several outdoor lights. Ahsoka was the only one on the street now, but she still kept to the shadows to keep from being seen. Maybe it would look a little suspicious to someone who glanced her way, but there was plenty of strange going-ons on this planet, and she doubted they would think twice about it.

Ahsoka had made it to the shipyard now. It seemed normal, although she wasn't taking any chances. She had listened to the Force this far, and now she would listen again. Stretching out her hand, Ahsoka quieted her mind and sensed the Force surrounding, the currents filling every being, winding around their forms; it filled the space around objects and buildings, giving each item a form and an identity. She turned her focus to the shipyard, and reached out to sense any living forms within the area who could be a threat. There was nothing. She nodded, satisfied with the security of the region, and took a step toward her ship.

Instantly, she was thrown back by a powerful strength. Ahsoka's cloak went flying around her as her feet were kicked up into the air, and she heard a heavy thud as her body hit the ground and her back ground its way into the sand.

"Ugh." Ahsoka grunted as she pulled herself back up on her elbows. It was almost completely dark now, but she could make out the silhouettes of three forms in front of her. How did she not sense them? Unless...unless they had been able to hide themselves in the Force.

And only Jedi and Sith were capable of that. The Jedi were in hiding, and the Sith...

_No!_, She thought, _I trusted in the Force to lead me here. It _must_ be safe_.

The three figures moved in closer, one in the front and the other two flanking the first. Suddenly an un-Jedi-like fear took over her. What if, during her panic at sensing a danger, she had misinterpreted the warning that the Force gave her, and had instead _walked into_ a trap, rather than avoided one?

These thoughts running through Ahsoka's mind, she lifted her head and looked into the faces of her attackers. The two on either side had light armor, something that stood out against the dark light. Stormtroopers. Which meant that the tall one in front was...

"Jedi Tano." The clear, mechanical hum of his voice cut against the silent night. "You have been bothersome to find."

He leaned in slightly, revealing the terrifying mask that he now wore. He motioned to the stormtroopers.

"Take her."

The last thing she saw were the stormtroopers raising their weapons at her as Darth Vader stretched out his gloved hand towards her and sent her into unconsciousness.


	3. On the Move

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. Thanks again to the people who reviewed! It's nice to know that you like the story so far. This chapter is a little bit short, so sorry about that—next week's chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

~~*~*~*~~

"Just don't—don't tell anyone. You didn't get it from me."

Rex turned around from where he stood to look the Duro straight in the eyes. "Trust me, selling you out isn't in my interests. Besides, aren't you being a little paranoid? I doubt the Empire is going to come chasing after you for telling someone the whereabouts of a ship, even if that ship was controlled by Imperials."

The Duro still looked a little nervous and stared at Rex, his eyes blinking. Rex rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his close-shaved hair. "Fine, fine. I never saw you. You were never here. We never talked. I don't know you." Rex grinned. "_And_ you never told me there were stormtroopers at landing bay 58. Got it."

Rex turned from the table and walked out the cantina doorway into the hot sun. It had been four days since Ahsoka had disappeared. The night she had gone missing he had returned home only to hear the sound of items being broken—Rex could easily assume it was the meager amount of furniture that was in their apartment—and muffled voices through the door. He had silently drawn back into the shadows of an alleyway and pulled out his blaster, waiting for the intruders to come out.

Rex already knew Ahsoka hadn't been in there. If it wasn't for the feeling in his gut, it was the fact that a former Jedi with considerable Force skills could be outsmarted by a few robbers, or whatever they were.

After a few minutes, the trespassers left, opening the door and walking back down the street. Rex had took a quick glance inside their home, confirming his suspicions about Ahsoka, and began to follow them. Silently turning to face his prey, he immediately saw the glowing white armor of stormtroopers against the pitch black of night.

Rex mentally kicked himself. He had been hoping to return home before it was dark, but the one day he was late was the one day that danger came to Ahsoka. It was obvious why the Empire had come searching their home and taken her. Apparently, someone had been watching him and Ahsoka, and when the Empire came striding by, had been more than willing to tell them where they had been living in exchange for some credits. Of course, the problem now was _who_ that person was. Not that it would be easy to find him or her, and the only information that individual would be able to give Rex was that some stormtroopers were looking for info on a togruta female, and they had happily provided. No, Rex wanted to find that person simply to show them what it felt like to be thrown down a Sarlacc Pit. The only lead he could follow right now was the stormtroopers in front of him, oblivious to his presence, as they walked down the road as though this was the millionth house that they had broken into that night.

So he followed. They walked straight to their destination, without any sidetracking, their stop being the Imperial headquarters of that area. That was no good to Rex. Not only was he risking capture by being near that zone, but they had led him to a dead end. He groaned, and turned back. He would need to find a place to sleep. Thinking quick, he remembered their ship.

_If Ahsoka went anywhere, she would have gone there,_ he decided.

It didn't take long for him to reach the landing bay where their ship resided. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest move to stay in their ship for the night, considering their home had been ransacked, but Rex needed to go somewhere, and he figured he could handle whatever danger came his way. The bigger threat had already left. With Ahsoka, he assumed gravely.

He opened the ramp to their ship with the access codes and quickly climbed on board, raising the exit ramp behind him. Rex quickly searched the interior, and after making sure it was safe, grabbed a blanket from the storage closet and made his way to the cockpit. He felt guilty, not going after Ahsoka, but she was gone, and there was nothing he could now. First thing in the morning, though, he would search her out. And he would find her.

Rex reclined back into the seat of the cockpit. Not exactly comfortable, but he could live with it. The search tomorrow would be difficult. No one wants to talk against the Empire; too much fear. The only way to get them to talk would be to make them more fearful of _him_. It didn't matter how hard he had to look, how deep he had to dig, or what lines he needed to cross to get to Ahsoka.

She was his _wife_. He would find her.

The next morning he had begun to search in the cantina and other populated areas. He didn't think anyone would recognize him. Rex had one of those faces that blended in, a joke he had used back when he was a Captain in the Republic army. For the next several days, he had gone around searching for information on the events that occurred that night, losing what meager amount of credits that he had left, and discovered that a togruta female _had_ been seen two nights before. A cargo ship had taken her, and from there he had discovered that cargo ship had gone directly to the Imperial Command Ship, _Executor_, Darth Vader's personal flagship.

That meant that he had to work a _lot_ faster. Ahsoka wouldn't last long on that ship, and he needed to get inside it. Of course he couldn't just take his own ship and fly right in. No, he would need an Imperial ship with the right authorization codes. And the only ship he knew had gotten into the E_xecutor_ and was currently back on Tatooine, was _that_ cargo ship. It was a long shot—Rex didn't know if the clearance codes were still active for the ship. But the answers were there, and so he would go to it.


	4. The Reunion

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing! It really helps me know how the story's going. Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

~~*~*~*~~

Ahsoka woke to the irritating hum of machinery as she slowly opened her eyes to a dark room, her head throbbing from the stun shots of the Imperial blasters. She desperately wanted to cry out, asking where they had brought her, but she kept silent, hoping to figure out as much as she could before anyone realized she was awake.

The room was a dull gray, made of metal, and gave off empty echoes. It looked like a section off of an Imperial ship. The silence and emptiness of it gave Ahsoka the chills as her eyesight started to adjust. The chamber wasn't empty; there were several benches, used to restrain people on it seemed, some..._devices_...that looked unfriendly, and other little objects like tools, and even rags, which were covered with a sickening red color.

Ahsoka was observing this all from the corner of the room, where she was trapped in a cell. She had discovered this the hard way, having stretched out her hand to feel around, only to have a current of electricity from the invisible force field jolt her hand and leave it stinging painfully.

Why was she still alive? The Sith would never risk leaving a Jedi alive, even if she had left the Order several years ago. Suddenly a though occurred to her. Ahsoka had remembered studying Jedi history in the Temple, and had read about the Old Republic, and how Dark Jedi would capture Jedi and either kill them or..._convert_ them.

Her breathing started to become heavier as she began to panic. She knew the methods Sith had used, and none of them were pleasant. Raising a hand to her forehead, she began to despair about her future. She didn't want to become a Sith, but she didn't want to die either.

_And what about Rex?_ She quickly remembered, _Did they find him? Is he still alive?_

Suddenly, Ahsoka didn't care if anyone knew she conscious. Stretching out with the Force, and fully aware _he_ would sense her presence, she searched for Rex, desperately hoping he was safe.

There was nothing. Either he was too far, still on the planet, and she was unable to sense him...or he was dead.

Ahsoka instantly began to sob, choking on her own tears. They were so close to each other, wouldn't she be able to tell if Rex was alive or dead no matter where he was in the galaxy? And Vader wasn't stupid. He would know that Ahsoka and Rex were married, and then if he knew that the former Captain meant something to her, he would either dispose of him immediately, or try and use the situation to his advantage.

_Pull yourself together, Ahsoka!_ She mentally scolded herself, _You may not be a Jedi anymore, but you still have the dignity of one!_

Calming herself down and returning her breathing to a normal pattern, she tried to think logically. Perhaps Rex had returned home, and when he discovered her gone, had figured out the danger and been able to get to safety. And why would Darth Vader kill him? That wouldn't serve his purposes. As much as Ahsoka didn't like the idea, it would make more sense if he captured Rex and tortured _him_ whenever Ahsoka refused to cooperate. Or, if they were planning to turn her, maybe they had...maybe they had killed Rex so that she might feel like she had nothing left except the Sith.

Ahsoka grimaced as she tried to keep her thoughts on more..._optimistic_ ideas. Her vision had cleared, and now the room was very recognizable. Recognizable as a torture chamber, that is. And there were those interrogation droids hovering in the opposite corner, all facing her direction, as if they were staring at her...

The door hissed open. The heavy and ominous footsteps of Darth Vader entered the room, again flanked by two stormtroopers. Ahsoka was still weak, and could give no resistance when the stormtroopers lowered the shield on her cage, dragging her over to the wall and placing restraints on her wrists and ankles. She hung there limply, waiting, as the metal restraints bit into her skin.

Unexpectedly, Vader sent the troopers out of the room and came to stand in front of her. Silently, he observed her. When Ahsoka had been on Tatooine, she had been terrified of him, having it been the first time she had seen her former Master as the frightening Sith Lord. She had not known what he was planning with her...or Rex, and that was what had scared her. But now, as she slowly lifted her head to make eye contact with him, she felt as though he wasn't as intimidating as other people found him to be. That perhaps there was still a _little_ of Anakin Skywalker still left in him. Or maybe it was simply because she had once known the man behind the mask, and she couldn't let go of that connection.

Her thoughts were abruptly quieted as Vader began to speak.

"You were meant to die at the Temple. It is a mistake of fate that you still live."

Ahsoka summoned up the strength to scowl at him. "Then why am I _still_ alive?" She angrily lashed out, the weight of her body yanking against the restraints.

Vader paused for a moment. "Good. Your anger is power. But it will take time for you to refine that power into a weapon."

Ahsoka mentally kicked herself, and feeling ashamed, leaned her body back against the wall and tried to feign a look of indifference upon her face.

"You are alive," He continued, "because while fate made a mistake, I have not. Your life can still have purpose. You can still be of usefulness to us."

"You mean a deceiver and a traitor? Those aren't qualities of strength. In fact, it only shows _your_ weakness even more since you couldn't stay loyal to one side. You had to defect to whichever side you thought was going to win. A traitor."

For a second, Ahsoka though Vader might kill her right there and then, as she sensed a powerful anger boil up within him, his body tensing as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

"_I_ have never been a traitor. Anakin Skywalker was always a Jedi, and I have always been Sith. I _killed_ Anakin Skywalker."

Ahsoka was starting to lose hope, and she cried out in desperation. "But why? Why give up everything you had lived for? What you believed in, what your friends and family believed in...What would Padmé think if she could see you no—"

Suddenly Vader's hand was clenched around her throat. Ahsoka tried to gasp for breath, her throat gurgling as her voice was cut off mid-sentence. His grip tightened, and her eyesight started to fade as spots danced across her vision. She could hear the forced cough of her throat as the pain increased. Just when she didn't think she could hold on any longer, he released his grip on the choke.

Ahsoka gasped for breath. _Hit a sore subject with you, huh?_ She wanted to retaliate, but she kept her mouth shut.

"When I had nothing left...that is when I found everything. There is power here. _Respect_ for those of us who deserve it. The Jedi were arrogant fools, ready to give their _life_ for a being who would not honor their death or be grateful for their assistance. Why should we give to a galaxy that gives nothing in return?" The breathing from his mask filled the room, killing all silence. "No, there is nothing for the Jedi. Those who want, must take."

Having regained steady control over herself, Ahsoka kept still, waiting for him to continue.

"I know your skill. I know that you can be a formidable opponent. And I know that if you were to join our Empire, you would never have to hide from danger. We even have the capability to cure your..._Captain_ of his accelerating growth."

Ahsoka's eyes sparked at the mention of her husband. She was unaware if a cure was even in existence, but she could guess that the Empire certainly would be able to create one. It had been something that kept her up at night, and sometimes she had even silently cried. She didn't want to lose him, and then in the same instance, she didn't want to spend the rest of their time together worrying and crying over something that was inevitable. If she wasn't going to join the Empire for herself, should she join them for another? Wasn't the life of a Jedi made of sacrifice?

_I can't believe you're even thinking that! _Ahsoka thought. Vader must be using some sort of Force persuasion or something. She remembered Aayla Secura telling her once that you shouldn't lose a thousand lives just to save one. And if she joined the Empire, how many people would she have to kill, to save Rex?

_No_, she decided, _There has to be another way to help Rex. The Empire is too dangerous._

Although the prospect of being able to roam free throughout the galaxy was tempting, Ahsoka was fully aware that she would have to do terrible things to whoever was deemed an enemy of the Emperor. Things that were worse than death. And she knew how Sith treated one another. One mistake, and they were "disciplined".

"Yes." Ahsoka said sarcastically, "I could join your Empire. Fight all your enemies. And then I would never have a _real_ life, since the only life you offer is one of deception and slavery. And I seriously doubt you'd let _my Captain_ live, since he'd just be a interference in my servitude to the _Emperor_."

Vader was silent. He turned and walked towards the door, his cape flowing behind him. At the exit, he slowly turned to face her.

"I had wished to make this easier. I offered to let you join willingly, a rare act of mercy. But since you have rejected my proposition, you will have to be forced into submission." He waved towards the interrogation droids who swiftly floated towards Ahsoka's pinned-down form. "When you are finally broken, you will then serve the Emperor as he wills."

The door once again hissed as it shut behind Darth Vader, leaving Ahsoka alone to the mercy of the interrogation droids. As they drew closer, raising their instruments, there was once thought running through her head:

_I will not turn to the Dark Side. I will not turn. I will not turn. I will _not _turn_...


	5. Breaking Ground

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I honestly thought I would have these chapters written a long time ago. Hopefully they'll be worth the wait. Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

~~*~*~*~~

It was calm here. And warm. Calm and warm. It was like she was floating...or drowning, she couldn't be sure. She felt weightless, just..._being_ for once. Just existing. It wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before. Her entire life had always been rushing to this place or that place...always chaotic, always busy. She had to deal with pain and loss. She had to sacrifice her life, her wishes.

_It's for a good reason_, she had told herself. _I'm helping people, I'm saving the galaxy_. But it was hard to gain satisfaction from the those words when she longed to be free to do as she wished. To leave and come when she wanted, to be angry when she needed to be angry, to speak her opinion to whoever she wished to tell...and of course, to love. And not just love, like her friends and family. She meant _love_. She had found that in Rex. That's when she realized it was time to leave the Order.

It was one of those moments where she felt like she shouldn't leave the Jedi but knew it was right to. They were, after all, her home. She had learned much from them, and her training there would be something that would last the rest of her life. It was strange to leave, but at the same time, she knew it was the right time. Her mind told her to stay, but her heart told her to leave. She had to follow what _she_ wanted, for a change. But just when she thought she was done with that life, it would come back to haunt her. That's how she ended up here.

_Here_.

The warm, soothing feeling started to disappear as her mind made the connection. _Here_. The masquerade slowly faded away as she realized this dark, empty place was not a good thing.

She remembered Darth Vader threatening her, and the interrogation droids coming endlessly day after day. Now she remembers the pain as her eyes fill with hot tears. Searing agony shoots through her body as the blackness in front of her starts to lighten. Her eyelids peel open to a glaring, white light.

"No..." She whispers, the sound barely passing through her cracked lips to made an audible noise. "No..."

~~*~*~*~~

The quiet emptiness of space stared back at him. It was so beautiful out there, with the stars scattered across the skies and all the life that filled it. And yet, it was quiet, cold, and deadly. It took you silently, without a thought, without mercy. How often beauty was deceiving.

Rex willed himself to break away from the hypnotic gaze of space and focus on the enormous Command Ship that was now coming into view. Rex's expression darkened at the sight of it—to think that he could be one of _them_, one of those traitors, serving aboard that ship right now. Those people, who he had once called _brothers_.

He had grown up alone from the rest of the galaxy. They all had. They knew only how to fight—they didn't understand what it was like to _live_, or what these worlds that they defended were really like. They just followed orders.

Rex had become frustrated at how people never tried to understand them. Didn't they know how it could drive someone crazy to see your face everywhere? In fact, it wasn't even your face, since they all shared it. If he died that very moment, no one would care, since there were a couple hundred more to replace him, all with the same training and obedience.

That's why he was surprised when Ahsoka had taken a liking to him. He was a bit embarrassed at first, for she was just a young padawan with a bit of a crush. But he liked her because she could tell them all apart. She wanted to keep them inspired, and she never thought of them as anything less than an equal.

The first time Rex had told her "This is what we're made for...we're meant to be disposable", he could have sworn that she would have slapped him across the face, and _hard_, if he hadn't been wearing his helmet. He remembered how Ahsoka slowly turned her head to face him, her breathing hard, and her eyes slowly darkening as she told him in a harsh tone to "_never_ say that again". Rex never brought up the subject since.

So when he realized he had fallen for her, he knew he had fallen hard. She was unlike the other Jedi in every way. He saw things in her that others easily overlooked. And in return, she did the same, recognizing his individuality and loving him for all the quirks he had. That's how he ended up here.

_Here_.

Here, in a cargo ship, on the way to Darth Vader's personal flagship. It had been easier than he thought to get this far.

He had figured he could get into landing bay 58 easy enough if he looked like a stormtrooper, and it was fairly simple to get armor on a planet swarming with Imperials. By the time they found the unconscious and half-naked man on the outskirts of town, it would be too late.

From there it was simple to slip into the landing bay and mingle with the rest of the troopers. Of course, the problem was that the cargo ship was right there, in the middle of the landing bay with all the other ships.

"Hey, uh, excuse me?" He nudged the soldier next to him to get his attention.

"Yeah, what?" The muted voice responded out of the helmet.

"I have orders to take the cargo ship back up to The Executor. Do you know if it's still cleared to go aboard?"

The trooper had shrugged. "I don't know. Probably. They're not really organized around here. They'll probably remove the codes in a month or two. Hey, let me check with our leading officer."

"No, no!" Rex reached out to grab the man's arm as the trooper turned to walk away. "I mean, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

The man turned to give him a strange look, but simply backed away and went back to looking at his datapad. Rex breathed out softly, relieved.

He would have to take a risk and assume that the ship would be safe to board The Executor. Of course, if he stole the cargo ship, they would soon realize that the ship wasn't _really_ meant to go out on another run, and that he wasn't _really_ one of them. In which case, they would make the connection and contact The Executor to warn them of his approach. That wouldn't work at all.

And while The Executor would be aware that the cargo ship wasn't scheduled to come when he tried to dock, it would certainly be able to buy him some time while they figured it out. He would have a better chance of sneaking in the hangar bay when they weren't aware of him coming and be able to shoot him down before he was fully in view.

Therefore, he would have to take some preliminary action.

Rex glanced around before edging his way to the nearest entryway that led into the landing bay's main control systems. His hard boots lightly scraped against the rocky sand as he slowly stepped in place next to the door. He faked nonchalance as he waited for the door to hiss open. As the door slid away from the wall and a trooper stepped out into the sunlight of the twin suns, Rex silently stepped backward into the building, searching the area with his eyes to make sure no one noticed him.

Adjusting his helmet, he walked down the corridor and saluted when he almost ran into an officer at the corner of the hallway. Ignoring him completely, the gray-clad man continued toward the direction Rex had just come from, his hands clasped behind his back.

Following the man with eyes, Rex watched him until he turned out of view. Rex went through several more corridors and a set of stairs before finding the communications control room.

From there on out, everything had been a little...chaotic.

He had destroyed the communications console easy enough—a few blaster shots can do a lot of damage, he had reminded himself—which, of course, had led to some alarms, some stormtroopers running to see what was the matter, and Rex making a dash for the cargo ship.

He remember vaguely some words—like, "Get him!" and "Over there!"—but he particularly remembered the way the leading officer stared at him as he ran for the cargo ship. Alarms were blaring and lights were flashing everywhere, and while all the troops rushed around helplessly trying to figure out what was going on, the main officer standing in the landing bay ignored the chaos around him and pierced Rex with his icy glare. He didn't move, but simply watched as Rex ran up the landing ramp, started up the ship, and took off. It was rather unsettling, the way the man seemed to know exactly what Rex was up to...yet no move was made. But he had made it out, and that was all that mattered at that moment.

And that was how he had ended up in the cargo ship, preparing to dock as he was hailed over the comm.

There was a crackle of static before the voice spoke. "Cargo ship VI, identify your shipment and wait for clearance."

Taking a deep breath in, Rex mentally prepared himself for the task ahead. "This is cargo ship VI. I'm bringing in food provisions and mechanical parts for the machinery. I'm sending my clearance codes now."

There was silence. The large command shop loomed before him, filling up the view from the cockpit and making Rex feel incredibly small and insignificant.

He waited patiently for several seconds before making his move. Slowly he steered the ship to the docking bay. As soon as they realized he was not scheduled for a shipment, he would be in trouble. If he could get on board before then, he might have a chance of surviving this rescue and be able to escape any stormtroopers wandering about.

"Cargo ship VI, please wait for clearance. Cargo ship VI! Wait for—!"

_This is it_, Rex thought. He started to pick up speed as he pulled closer to the docking bay entrance, keeping a watchful eye on the large weaponry attached to the outer hull of The Executor.

"I'm sorry," the comm crackled again. Rex gritted his teeth. They had figured it out too soon. He wasn't close enough—

"—for the delay," the voice finished. "You have clearance to dock."

Surprised, Rex paused momentarily before responding. "Understood. Cargo ship VI is landing."

He could feel all the anxiety rush out of him as he slowly pulled into the docking bay. He didn't know how they had decided to let him in, but it had worked.

_Keep your focus on Ahsoka_, he reminded himself.

~~*~*~*~~

"You have clearance to dock." The communications officer spoke confidently into the comm. He slowly turned to face the man standing behind him.

No, not really a man. More like a monster. A war machine. An impossibly tall, dark character stood behind him, watching the array of screens spread out before them as his mechanical breathing reverberated off the metal walls around them.

"Anything else, my lord?" he asked weakly to the imposing figure that stood like a silent statue.

"Leave him be. I will deal with him myself."

The man nodded nervously as Darth Vader suddenly turned and headed for the entranceway, his boots clanking against the metallic catwalk as his cloak billowed behind him.


	6. A Rescue

Author's Note: Here's chapter 6...Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

~~*~*~*~~

"No..." She whispered.

Ahsoka woke up from her peaceful oblivion of unconscious to see something entirely unexpected.

She had been left strapped to the wall, her neck was stiff from the angle at which her head had hung when she had fallen unconscious from the torture. Ahsoka lifted her head slowly, painfully, hearing the creak of her bones as she did so. She was exhausted, and as she managed to roll her head upright, she froze as she came face to face with someone she instantly recognized. Someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

Cody.

His eyes had rolled back into his head and his face was a sickly gray color. Ahsoka wrinkled her nose to block the terrible stench that came from him as her mind became aware of another thing.

His head had been separated from his body.

Her mouth snapped open in shock, her eyes bulged. It was just sitting there, on the metal table in front of her, a pool of blood forming around it.

Ahsoka didn't believe it at first. He had always been able to survive within the Empire. _No, not Cody!_ Her mind screamed.

He had been found out, it seemed. Ahsoka had known of his guilt about the Empire from Rex. Shortly after Order 66 had taken place, Cody had contacted Rex several times before he cut off communication from them entirely. He hadn't been strong enough to resist what had been etched in his mind for his entire life: to obey orders. He had known what he did was wrong, and the war he fought for the Empire was a tainted victory. To have the corpses of Jedi whom he had once served under lay at his feet reminded him of memories from the past that were hollow now.

He had given Rex and Ahsoka some indication of his displeasure with the Empire when he had contacted them that night so long ago.

_Was it only a couple months ago?_ Ahsoka wondered faintly. It had felt like years.

He and Rex had been such good friends during the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan had praised Cody's work and thought so well of him. And now he was dead.

He was dead.

Ahsoka hadn't even felt the tears that welled up in her eyes. She felt broken, defeated. The room was dark besides the single light that shined in the middle of the room, lighting up Cody's face with horrific shadows. She let her head hang down again to release the strain that it gave her to keep it raised.

She felt a sob start to rise out of her throat, and as she struggled to repress the sound, the door suddenly hissed open, letting in a stream of light. The silhouette within the doorway was intimidating and immediately arrested her attention.

The mechanical hiss was what gave him away. As Darth Vader stepped into the room, Ahsoka sensed the dark, electrical feel of the dark side surround and envelop the room.

Darth Vader motioned to the head that rested on the table. "I see you have woken long enough to see _this_."

Summoning up the strength to speak loud enough, she looked him in the eye and whispered back to him harshly, "What do you want?" Her voice was exasperated.

"There is someone aboard this vessel that may interest you. Your captain has managed to make it onto this ship." He spoke calmly to her.

Ahsoka face lifted toward him, her face suddenly lighting up with hope.

"But only by my consent. I have let him come aboard for a reason." He paused for a moment, only his breathing breaking the silence. "I have been patient with you, Tano. More than I was with the..._others_. I'm starting to lose that patience, however. So here is one last consideration for you: Surrender to us... or your captain may end up looking like _this_." His hand swept toward Cody's head to emphasize his point, as he turned on his heel and strode away, the clanking on his feet echoing off the metal floor.

The door shut, once again filling the room with darkness.

Ahsoka felt her face twist with anger as she thought about his words._ How dare he! He thinks he can win me over with threats?!_ She fumed, her eyes filling with tears of anger. _He tells me that Rex is _here_ and expects me to give up _now_?_

Ahsoka looked at her surroundings as a new defiance grew within in her.

"No", she said softly to herself. "I won't be your prisoner any longer."

~~*~*~*~~

This time when the two guards came in and took off her restraints to drag her limp body back to the cell, Ahsoka was conscious. While the pain was usually too much for her, she forced herself to remain awake as she felt her body crash to ground when they took off the restraints and as her body scraped against the floor as they dragged her body by her feet.

"This one won't last much longer," One of them spoke up.

"I don't know. They've been giving her a real beating, but she looks like she might make another week or two," The other responded.

The first one laughed. "Come on, really? So she's been lucky lasting it out this far, but she's half dead already!"

The other trooper titled his head as though he was going to respond, but suddenly both their E-11 blaster rifles were snapped out of their hands and flung backward.

They both simultaneously turned their heads to see a togruta with a rifle in each hand, aimed directly at the stormtroopers.

"Oh, kr—!" Was the last sound that escaped the first guard's mouth. In less than a second, both their bodies crumpled to the floor, the slightest remnant of smoke rising from the corpses.

"Half-dead, indeed," Ahsoka scoffed as she gently rose up from the floor. She dusted herself off before regaining her grip on the weapons and walking calmly out the door.

Ducking into an empty hallway, she rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes. _Rex...Rex is _here, she thought happily. Placing one of the rifles gently on the floor, she held out her hand and concentrated. She stretched out throughout the ship, feeling every life form, feeling the life in everything that existed around her. Every movement, the smallest life form that scurried about, the breath that left the chest of every soldier aboard. Then she sensed him. He was worried about her, the anxiety was coming off in waves. He was near—only two levels below.

In Ahsoka's excitement she ran to the end of the hall and skidded as she came to a halt. The turbolift was down the next corridor, and as she rushed to make it there, she forgot to be silent. The voices of a stormtrooper patrol suddenly came from around the corner.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" The voice alerted her.

As they came around to confront the noise, she cocked her rifle and fired at the first sign of white armor that she saw.

The screeching sound of the blaster shot echoed off the corridor walls as sparks flew from the trooper's armor where he had been hit.

"Get down!" The three other soldiers behind him ducked and scrambled up against the walls.

Ahsoka smiled to herself. Stretching out her hand, she pulled the closest trooper right towards her with the Force, the man's arms flailing about as he tried to shoot at her. The bolts ricocheted past her as she brought him close to her and then lashed out her leg at his head. He immediately crumpled at the attack, and she carefully used the floating body as a shield against the blaster bolts that flew towards her.

Maneuvering herself behind a stack of boxes, she let the body fall to the ground. Balancing her rifle on the top of boxes, she carefully lined the remaining two soldiers in her sights. Taking them out swiftly, she stood up and edged along the side of the wall to see if there were any more soldiers coming that way. After several moments of silence, she continued down her previous path with more caution, the unconscious bodies left behind the only evidence she had ever walked there.

Walking quickly, her eyes darted to all the corners and intersects of the hallway, searching for movement. Reaching the end of the corridor, she glided into the turbolift and immediately felt its movement as the lift dropped.

_This is it_, she thought as the turbolift came to a stop at its designated level. _This is my chance_.

The door slid open, letting her back out into a hallway intersection. She glanced to the left and the right before stepping outside and crossing the hallway to walk forward into the next one. It was so silent that she felt like every movement she made was loud enough to wake a sleeping rancor. The crisscross and intersections of corridors was like a maze—Ahsoka forced herself to remember the pattern she was following as she came to each turn. Every time she heard footsteps clanking against the hard floor she would duck into another hallway to wait for them to pass.

Ahsoka's carefulness paid off and she didn't run into any more trouble. That is, until she swiveled to the left corridor at the next turn and came face to face with the barrel of a blaster.

"Don't move!" The voice that reached her ears was oddly familiar. No...she _knew_ that voice.

Turning her head to look past the weapon at the face that held it, she breathed out a sigh of relief and felt her body start to collapse as the stress and pain of the last months caught up to her.

"Rex." Instantly she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist to support her weight and hold her upright.

"Rex," Ahsoka whispered again, not believing her own words. He grinned at her and leaned down to gently place his lips against hers. Raising her hand, she slid it around his neck and drew him in closer. She had missed him...his voice, his scent, his constant presence.

After several seconds, which was too short for Ahsoka's liking, she gently pulled her lips away and looked at him.

"I missed you," she spoke tenderly. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that," he responded gruffly. "But I'm fine."

The weariness in his face and the circles under his eyes betrayed his words, and while she didn't broach the subject, she raised her eyebrow to show him that she didn't believe him.

Ignoring her stare, he brought his hands to hold her arms, accidentally brushing over an old wound as he did so. Ahsoka flinched at the contact and Rex's brow furrowed in worry. He lifted her arm to look at the blood-stained skin and large scabs that lay there.

"Force...what did they do to you?!"His face quickly turned to an expression of anger.

Ahsoka looked shyly away, embarrassed at her injury. "Not now, Rex."

"No! What did they do to you!?" He raised his voice, his grip on her remaining firm.

A muffled "Did you hear that?" suddenly came from several corridors down, concluding Ahsoka and Rex's conversation.

"We need to move," Ahsoka's whispered harshly.

Rex's gaze fell to the direction from which the voice had come from. "I came from the hangar bay. Follow me."

Gripping her hand, he swiveled around and headed towards the opposite direction from which he came. Keeping Ahsoka close to him, they swiftly maneuvered through the hallways and had just come to the hangar bay entrance when the floor suddenly shook and they were both thrown to the ground.

A resounding rumble vibrated through the The Executor as several more quakes followed the first. Realization dawned upon them as Ahsoka voiced both their thoughts: "Sithspit! We're under attack!"

Helping Ahsoka to her feet, Rex gave her a weary smile. "Ready to get out of here?"


End file.
